Challenges
The first challenge was to match a song that most fits your character.Most people did the challenge but some were just lazy.The deadline was for a week.Not so shockingly , Lindsay was the first to go home for not doing the challenge.The person who had the best song won invincability.Afterwards , the teams were assembled.___________________________________________________________________ The second challenge was to show what you character would like in real life!Note:You couldn't of used people who dressed up as your character.The person with the best picture wins their team invincabilty.The other team would have to vote someone off.In the end , Heather had to quit for getting grounded. No team offically won this obstacle. ---- Update:The Teams were made after challenge 1 and were: screaming Gaffers: Gwen-(TDIrocks19) Trent-kevincpoore Beth-o0xWinterx0o Justin-DramaAngelPrincess Heather-bluegirl894 and abjuan23? DJ-poisionmanvideo Leshawna-chick91123 Killer Grips: Harold-TDAFanHaroldShawn (person who is editing this as you read this) Izzy-Jtotalturtle Duncan-Immortalagent Courtney-duncanxcourtney100 Geoff-TheRAndomKIngs897 Bridgette-ToastOfTheBurnt527 Owen-pokepowerules The 3rd challenge was to make a video about your character and it must have music in it.The team with the best videos win invcability and the losing team has to vote somebody off.The losing team was the screaming gaffers and then they voted off Justin. ---- The 4th challenge was to make your character have a costume on that fit him.ANY kind of costume was acceptable.The team with the best one had invincability and the losing team had to vote somebody off.The Killer Grips lost this week and voted off Duncan for just simply not doing the challenge. ---- The 5th challenge was to make a story about your character.The story could've been about anything ,love,evil,anything that would be interesting.Team with the most points win!The losing team had to vote somebody off.The losing team was no one because Leshawna quit for reasons unknown! ---- The 6th challenge was to make up your own Total Drama series.The description had to have the following three elements to qualify: 1.a name (duh) 2.Location 3.The main summary of it ; what it would be about: The team with the most points wins!The losing team,of course, has to vote somebody off.Also this week was a double elimination round. Someone had to quit AGAIN so the two voted off were Bridgette (quit) and Geoff.They were voted off by the host :). ---- The 7th challenge was to tell what job your character would have aftr 5 years later of the show.You also had to put who they were dating! Winners win.Losers vote somebody out.The job has to fit your character.The Killer Grips lost this week's challenge and voted off Beth because she only did 1 challenge the entire season! ---- The 8th challenge was to answer the following TDI-TDA trivia questions.Team with the most points won.Oh yea Heather came back onto the Gaffers side again. 1.Why was Izzy eliminated in TDI both times? 2.Who were the two contestants that won the hcallenge in "Dial M for Merger" 3.Where does owen live? 4.Who was eliminated 6th in TDI? 5.Who got voted off in "Hide and Be Sneaky"? 6.Who is/was Lindsay's boyfriend? 7.What number is Trent obsessed with? 8.Who were the final 5 people in "The Big Sleep"? 9.Who lost first on the "Ressur-Eggution"? 10.Who got eliminated in "Million Dollar Babies" The team that lost was the Screaming Gaffers and they voted off heather right when she came back , again. _________________________________________________________________________________ Sorry people that i have not edited this in awhile so i'll just say the winner. The winner of the camp was Gwen (TDIRocks19) Her account is closed now because she is done with the TD series. ____________________________________________ TDD:Yes a WHOLE new season. BAsically TDI except they were split into gender teams. ________________________________ The boys lost this 1st challenge and voted off Ezekiel for his lack of participation. ____________________ The Boys lost the 2nd challenge as well and voted off Owen for his lack of participation. ____________________________________________ The Fierce Daredevils(FD) (BOYs) lost for a third time voting Trent off for lack of participation. _______________________________________ For once , the Dazzling Daredevils had somebody's account close which technically made them lose. ___________________________________________________ The Dazzling Daredevils lose again because somebody chose to quit (Gwen from last season). ______________________________________ The DD's lost actually for lack of effort this time.They voted off Izzy for not partcipating. _____________________________________ Category:1st challenge. Category:Challenge #9 Category:Challenges Page